


Switch with Me

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, no beta we die like men, venom vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Finn is a bottom, the Demon is a top, and Roman gets to have them both.





	Switch with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Still an American, so previous dialect rules apply to Finn here.

Finn Balor is a bottom. He feels no shame in the fact that he loves the feeling of a fat cock in his ass, loves the feeling of being stretched and filled, and _used_. The Demon that inhabits his body, however, is strictly a top. The Demon loves the feeling of a tight asshole wrapped around his cock while he fucks a body until it screams. Most of the time there’s no problem with the fact that their dueling desires inhabit one body, Finn is almost always firmly in control, and the Demon is content to follow Finn’s lead, but once in awhile the Demon makes himself known and takes center stage. Again, most of the time, this is no issue because the Demon will just go out and find a nice willing body to pump full of his cum, but Finn is in a relationship now, and he can’t just go hook-up with a random stranger. The Demon respects Finn enough to understand that using Finn’s body to cheat on his boyfriend is crossing a line that would severely damage their symbiotic tie. So, when the Demon suggests simply asking Roman if he would be interested in bottoming Finn figures, it’s their best option, and he prays that Roman isn’t as opposed to getting stuffed as the Demon is.

They’re naked in bed when Finn decides to approach him. Roman is flat on his back with Finn straddling his hips as they kiss lazily. Finn pulls away from Roman’s luscious lips to kiss over the scruff on his jaw and then nibbles on his ear. “Wanna fuck you tonight,” he breathes, grinding their hardening cocks together, “would you like that?”

Roman stiffens then shivers beneath Finn. “I didn’t think you were into that, thought you liked to get _fucked_, baby?” he says, reaching down to smack Finn’s ass.

“I do,” he kisses down the side of Roman’s neck, “but tonight,” he sucks Roman’s fluttering pulse point into his mouth, “I want to fuck you.” and then he sinks his into Roman’s neck – hard. The Demon stirs with excitement at the prospect of marking Roman, wants to mark Roman up more so everyone knows who he belongs to. 

_Them_.

“Well shit, baby,” Roman gasps, “if that’s what you want all you have to do is ask. If you wanna fill my ass up with that pretty cock baby – then I want it _so bad_.” 

Finn’s thankful he has his face tucked into Roman’s neck because it means that Roman can’t see the way his eyes flash black or the momentary sharpening of his teeth into fangs as the Demon comes fully awake inside him. He’s stretching his inky black limbs to coil them around Finn’s muscle and bone versions as he delves a thousand midnight tendrils into Finn’s mind and takes full control of his body.

_Don’t hurt him_, Finn thinks from the backseat of his brain.

The Demon replies instantly, cocky and sure, _I won’t hurt him in any way he doesn’t like_. He sits up with Finn’s body and drags Finn’s nails over the bronze and tatted black skin of Roman’s chest to tweak his nipples as Finn stares at him with black eyes lit by primal fires of desire. “I don’t want to keep you waiting then, darling.”

Roman can count on no hands (because it’s never happened) the number of times Finn’s called him ‘darling’, and there’s something about his tone when he says it, a deep rumbling growl that doesn’t even sound like Finn’s voice at all. It sets Roman’s nerves on edge, and uneasiness grows like moss in his gut even as arousal drips warm and slow into his blood. Finn slithers down Roman’s torso, and he moves with a fluidity that no human should be capable of as if he has extra muscles and tendons rippling under his pale skin. It’s a little unnerving, seeing his boyfriend move with preternatural grace like that, but then Finn is taking Roman’s cock into his mouth, and Roman’s train of thought derails against the side of his skull in spectacular fashion. Finn’s mouth is like an oven when it wraps around his cock, fever hot and almost uncomfortably warm as he swallows down Roman’s above-average length without a second thought. He draws almost all the way back, suckles at the tip, and then takes him all the way down to the base again. He stays down there so long Roman is sure he’s going to pass out from the lack of air at any second, but then Finn does something with his throat, and he practically starts vibrating around Roman’s cock.

“_Shit_, Finn,” Roman groans, toes curling into the sheets as the muscles in his pelvis clench and twitch, “how are you doing that, baby?” Finn pulls off of Roman’s dick torturously slowly, and his eyes roll so far back in his head that he swears he sees frontal lobe. 

“Hidden talents.” Finn replies, smiling with teeth gone shark-sharp and abundant. 

Before Roman has time to get worked up about them though, they’re just Finn’s normal pearly-whites again, and he’s left wondering if _really good_ oral sex can cause hallucinations and that’s the only answer Roman gets before Finn is inhaling his cock again. Finn works over Roman’s dick in an endless stroke of his inhumanly flexing throat, all the way up and all the way back down in a lust-inducing cycle that pushes Roman towards the brink of insanity at break-neck speeds. Pleasure expands like a bliss-filled balloon in his pelvis, and every bob of Finn’s head brings it closer and closer to popping Roman into orgasm.

“_Fuck_, Finn,” Roman’s body goes tense in anticipation, and his hips rise off the bed as he shoves his cock impossibly farther down Finn’s throat, “I’m gonna cum…” Finn releases Roman’s prick instantly at his words, and Roman sags back into the bed in disappointment. 

“Not yet, darling, gonna make you cum on my cock.” Finn bites bruises into his thick thighs until Roman’s a writhing, panting mess, and then he demands, “Get on your knees.”

Roman rolls onto his hands and knees with limbs that tremble, and Finn moves behind him to cup and massage his ass before spreading the cheeks. He expects to feel the soft probing of a spit slick finger, so when Finn’s tongue slides over his hole wet and slippery and surprising, a shout punches its way out of Roman’s chest. He licks and sucks at Roman’s hole until it’s drenched and dripping, and then his tongue wriggles inside, and Roman knows he’s not fucking Gene Simmons, but Finn’s tongue feels like it’s three inches deep and _going fucking deeper_ what the fuck.

“Je_sus_, Finn, how are you – what are you – mmm fuck…” he trails off in favor of groaning unintelligible nonsense as Finn fucks his ass with a stranger’s tongue. His usual gradual ascent to orgasm hopped a shuttle at Cape Canaveral because he’s rocketing straight towards the sensual sun at a previously unrecorded velocity. He’s gasping for breath (there’s no air in space), and his oxygen-deprived ecstasy-weak muscles collapse under the strain, and Roman whines into the bed as Finn rims him within an inch of his life. Roman doesn’t have to say anything this time, as if Finn can sense that he’s a millisecond away from total combustion because once again he pulls back seemingly determined to keep his promise of making Roman cum on his cock. Tears of frustration gather at the corners of Roman’s eyes at the loss of Finn’s tongue, but the sound of him lubing his cock with spit has Roman’s mouth going dry. Finn grabs his hips and nails that feel more like claws dig into the tender skin there as Finn yanks Roman back and lines up his cock before plunging inside.

Roman is still incredibly tight, but Finn’s made him so wet that he slides in almost easily, and the aching stretch of it is riding the line between pleasure and pain like Roman’s a fuckin’ tightrope walker. Once he’s fully sheathed inside Roman’s ass, he sits there for a moment as if relishing the feeling and Roman’s near convinced that he can feel Finn’s cock swelling to fill him to perfection. Finn gives him a few easy courtesy thrusts to allow him time to adjust, but that’s all he gets because then Finn is ramping up his strokes until he’s fucking into Roman with otherworldly speed. What’s left of Roman’s muscular system fails, and he crumples to the bed as Finn keeps pounding him into their Serta mattress. His next thrust slams right into Roman’s prostate, and he rears up and screams at the overwhelming sensation, but Finn plants his hands on Roman’s shoulders and forces him back down with more strength than Roman believed him capable of.

“Take what we give you, Roman, take our cock, darling.” 

Finn’s voice is guttural and animalistic and Roman spares a thought to Finn’s use of the words ‘we’ and ‘our’ but that’s all he’s got because his higher brain function is narrowing down to Finn’s dick wrecking his asshole and Finn’s nails pressing bloody crescents into his shoulders. His two previously delayed orgasms are snowballing down his spine in an avalanche of pleasure that’s piling up inside of him and smothering his organs with ecstasy as Finn drives him harder and harder towards completion. Finn leans down to press his chest to Roman’s back, and he drags Roman backward into his furiously thrusting hips. 

“Gonna mark you up, darling, gonna fill you up with our cum, so everyone knows that you belong to us.”

“Yeah Finn, fuckin’ _claim me_.”

Roman’s not sure why he says it, will chalk it up to his dick-addled brain later on, but Finn fuckin’ loses it. He starts fucking Roman with supernatural strength and speed, and he bites into Roman’s neck so hard Roman can feel his skin tear under Finn’s teeth. The pain singes over Roman’s nerve-endings and blends with the pleasure in a delicious mixture that sends him tumbling into the cotton-candy pink bliss of orgasm. His ass clenches tight around Finn’s cock as every atom in his body shivers with euphoria.

“_Fuck_, I’m cumming.” he screams, grinding his throbbing cock against the bed and spilling his cum onto the sheets.

Finn howls against Roman’s neck and his hips seize, stutter, and freeze as he pumps Roman full of his hot cum. He fucks his spent cock into Roman’s ass a few more times just to force his cum a little deeper and when Roman grinds back onto his cock Finn purrs in satisfaction against the wound he’s opened in Roman’s neck. He licks over it a few times and Roman hisses at the sting.

“Does it hurt very badly?” Finn asks, voice slowly returning to the light, caring tone Roman is so familiar with. He gently removes himself from Roman’s body and lays down next to him.

“Nah, just stings a little.” he reassures, turning to face his boyfriend. “Don’t even worry about it.”

Finn smiles at him shyly, and everything about him is back to normal. He looks like himself, and he sounds like himself. He’s flushed and sweaty with exertion, and his eyes are tired and dazed, but they’re just blue. Roman knows he needs to ask questions about what happened between them tonight, but as Finn curls into his chest and whispers _I love you_ with sleep on his lips Roman figures those questions can at least wait until morning.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 13 prompt - creampie


End file.
